


Flirting

by Jess1665



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, just for fun, lame so dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess1665/pseuds/Jess1665
Summary: Oswald wants to flirt with Victor Zsasz and needs Ivy and Bridgit's help.





	Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> This is super lame, I know. It is just for fun so don't judge me.  
> Nice comments are appreciated

Oswald saw Ivy and Bridgit sitting at one of the tables. He approached them, rehearsing what he was going to say.

  
"Hey, Pengy!” Ivy squealed when she saw him. Oswald rolled his eyes at the ridiculous nickname.

  
“Okay girls, so I decided that I’m going to flirt with Victor and I need your help.” Ivy clapped her hands and gave Bridgit a light shove. “You’re talking about Zsasz, right? Yay! He is way better for you than that lame Ed guy.”

  
Oswald giggled. “Yes Ivy, I was talking about Zsasz and I’m going to ignore the Ed comment. So, are you guys going to help me?”  
Ivy shook her head as she elbowed Bridgit in the ribs. “You owe me ten bucks.”

  
Oswald ignored that comment as well. “So, I need some good pick-up lines. Ivy you go first.”  
Ivy rubbed her hands as she began thinking about some good lines. “Oh, I got a good one. Ask him if it hurt when he fell from heaven.”  
Oswald stared at her confused and then turned to Bridgit. “Bridgit?”  
“Ask him if he is from Tennessee because he is the only ten you see.”  
Oswald scratched his head, contemplating it.  
Ivy jumped from the seat. “I have another one! Ask him if that is a gun in his pocket or if he is just happy to see you. Get it, because he carries guns.”

Oswald was about to laugh at her when he noticed Ivy’s eyes widened. She was looking at something behind him. Oswald turned and saw Victor walking over to them. Oswald breath in and walked over to him. “Hey Victor. So, did it hurt when you fell from Tennessee?” Ivy and Bridgit groaned out loud. Victor stared at him confused. “Um… so is that a banana in your gun or are you happy? Wait, shit, I said that wrong.”  
Ivy ran over and grabbed his arm. “Excuse us, Victor.”  
She dragged Oswald to his office. “Who the heck said anything about a banana, Oswald?” Oswald put his face in his hands. “I know! I panicked.”


End file.
